Simply Fall
by lollyluvsya
Summary: When Bella's best friends throw her a party she is given a surprise less than what she bargained for. The worst thing that can happen when opening the door to the police is assuming they're strippers. Thankfully her embarrassment is quickly replaced with other feelings. She simply begins to fall taking the tough cop with her. ExB, Rated M, Cannon couples, Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

About: When Bella's best friends throw her a party she is given a surprise less than what she bargained for. The worst thing that can happen when opening the door to the police is assuming they're strippers. Thankfully her embarrassment is quickly replaced by another feeling. ExB, Rated M, Cannon couples, Lemons.

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.

* * *

Chapter One

A high pitch squeal rips through the room. The sound has nothing to do with an emergency. Just the combination of alcohol and women. When my best friend said a "fun welcome home" I honesty pictured something different. Nowhere in the agreement was tequila specified. At no point did I agree to this.

"Bella, just relax," Rosalie huffs from beside me.

It was my birthday again. Just when I thought I had gotten through hating the last one. It was my least favourite day of the year and it had come back around. Just another reminder of age. I get 23 is kinda young to care about the fatigue of ageing but it was a great excuse. Unless you complain about age to somebody old. I just hated the attention.

My best friend Rose had invited girls from high school, her job, even her salon. All to make it seem like I had a bunch of people around me that wanted to celebrate me. I couldn't care less about their lives.

"I just.. This isn't my kind of fun," I complain.

A work friend she had invited laughs loudly while another woman I don't know begins to unbutton her blouse slowly. Dear god. She must be the reputable hairdresser Rose warned me about. The one who is known for suggesting strip poker at every event.

"I told you I wanted to throw you a fun girls party. You've been away for so long. Plus you said no to a nightclub," she takes my hand.

"Now you can see why I stayed away" I groan.

For the past year, I had called London home. I had bought the plane ticket spur of the moment. I completed the last of my teaching degree there. Now I am ready to inspire the next generation of acne, angst-ridden teens with history. My mother argued I could have completed the degree here in Seattle. But, I wanted to discover what might be out there. For a while, I was pleased with my findings.

He was tall, handsome and his accent sent shivers down my spine. Until I heard him use it while moaning the name of the woman he met at a bar. While having sex with me. He told me I misheard him. Only mistaking my name for 'Sarah' because of a thick accent wasn't something I could let pass.

I think he had expected me to scream and throw every cuss in the language toward him. Instead, I bought a plane ticket home and closed the book on exploration abroad. Thankfully, Rose had agreed to let me stay until I could find my feet here again. Now it was time to apply like crazy to jobs and find employment. I had to move quickly. Last month her boyfriend got down on one knee. I'd only met Emmett a few times before I left. I knew they were crazy about one another. For the most part, an engagement seemed rushed, but she showed no signs of regret or hesitation.

Rose had thrown me a party to get me out of the funk that came with all of the feelings. She had been there for me since high school. We had been inseparable since our first day. We had weekly skype calls while I was away. Before I left it was rare we went a day without seeing each other. She made up for my lack of sibling.

"You're not messaging that jerk are you?" She tried to reach for my phone.

"No. He's ignoring anything I send," I pull the device away from her, "maybe I should have stayed there? I don't know what I'm doing. Now I'm unemployed. I feel like I'm running away."

"I think you wanted to come back home but just needed the perfect excuse to do it," Rose squeezes my hand in hers.

I wonder if she realises she is swaying? She never could handle too much alcohol. I've watched her mouth struggle to find her straw all night.

"I think you need more wine," Rose slurs while reaching for an empty bottle on the floor.

She begins to hand me it but quickly notices the weightlessness. Her frown pinches with a scowl while confusion moves across her features.

"Damn. It's empty. I'll go get more," she bounces up.

As she walks away the other's attention escape me too. No one talks to me. Someone increases the volume of the music. The walls of the small apartment thump. Much like my headache. Despite being here for just a few days travel still had the best of me. I was tired. As I began to search for a ticket to bed there is a loud bang on the door. My sober ears are the only pair to hear it.

Huffing I race to it and look out the peephole. These women were unbelievable. On top of a broken heart and jetlag. I'm now angry.

"Seriously? Who ordered strippers?" I yell over the music while throwing open the wooden door.

I turn to look at the two men wearing police uniforms on the other side of the threshold. One is tall and slightly tan. He has facial hair and is older than the second much hotter one. I don't pay too much attention to the older cop at all. I'm too busy taking in the beautiful creature beside him.

He's tall, muscular and serious. His hair is a gorgeous copper, it's messy. His defined bone structure and crystal green eyes catch my attention. Then my eyes move to study how perfect that uniform looks on his toned body. Perhaps it's too tight. Maybe he needs relief. I undress him with my mind considering what's hidden beneath.

"Miss," he seems unimpressed.

Damn. He'd definitely caught me checking him out. The fact I'm twirling my chocolate brown hair absent-mindedly doesn't help. I stop so I can gather my thoughts. His badge identifies him as 'Officer Edward Cullen.'

"Look, officers. I don't know who ordered you," I begin.

"I believe it would have been your neighbours. We've had a few noise complaints," he interrupts.

His voice is amazing. It's deep and thick with authority. Before he continues I stop him again wanting to assert my control too. Internally I'm telling myself to shut up, but my mouth continues to emit noise.

"Let me guess. You have some report concerning some bad bad girls?" I raise an eyebrow.

Now his partner looks amused. Perhaps he plays good cop. Good. I want Cullen to cuff me.

"Miss?" he prompts.

"Swan. Bella Swan" I cross my arms leaning against the frame of the door.

"Miss Swan. I'm going to have to ask you to turn down the music and keep the noise to a social level. It's late and residents around you are unhappy," he says.

"Or what? You'll bend me over and spank me raw? Cuff me up?" I raise an eyebrow, "I need to know. Are the pants velcro? Is that how they rip so easily?"

Before I can stop myself I am inspecting his pants closely. As I narrow my focus in on the seems his partner is unable to smother his laughter. So he turns his back, pacing back toward the elevator to laugh. However, Cullen isn't cracking. I'm confused. I thought strippers rush in to begin thrusting into your face.

"Bella," Rose appears behind me, "what's going on?"

Her entire expression shifts with recognition for the officer.

"You ordered strippers and didn't tell me. I didn't ask for this," I wave my arms at the exotic dancer.

"Edward," Rose smiles at the God, "I'm so sorry. We'll keep the noise down. Everyone is about to head home anyway."

An apology is written all over her expression. My eyes widen at her reaction. How did she know him?

"These men are just cops?" I ask her quietly.

"Yep. Edward is Emmett's brother. Oh, also just because you whisper it doesn't mean they won't hear you. They're still right there," Rosalie smiles at them.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," the older officer laughs calling for the lift.

"For the record. I believe it may just be a velcro attachment," Edward finally cracks a smirk, "What time is the engagement party this weekend?"

"Four. Try to be on time," Rosalie smiles, "we'll try to keep Bella from tearing off your pants."

The smile he returns is award-winning. His teeth are perfect, his lips providing a kissable frame. When he steps into the elevator he offers me one last wink. Giving my mortification one more fatal stab.

"I'm almost disappointed you couldn't get their clothes off. You could have used the action," she laughs, "But the drool on my carpet from your mouth makes me think you knew that already."

"Shut up," I groan, "Kick everyone out. I want to go to bed."

The second my bedroom door is shut I flop onto my bed vowing to never leave it again.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I hope to see you for chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Who'd have thought I'd wind up here?

Prestigous. Private.

Not the sort of school I'd actually thought I'd get a response from. I had applied back in England and got the call yesterday. It gave me enough time to pull together something professional, but not long enough to feel prepared.

It'd been two days since my stripper fiasco. I'd learned the hard way to never assume. Don't assume pregnancies or that professionals are erotic entertainers.

"Miss Swan?" The principal smiles at me.

He's old. Shrivelled. Exactly what you'd expect from an all-male college. A small pot belly pokes from his abdomen and he walks with a slight limp.

"Sir," I stand smiling accepting his hand to shake it.

"Call me Mark. Come on through," he motions toward his office.

Carefully I walk trying to expel anxiety with each footstep. When I sit before his desk I take a slow, deep breath. The room smells like sandalwood. It looks as if it were a man cave for the posh. Frames hold diplomas, pictures of the football team and what I can guess are his own children.

"So tell me about yourself?" He asks sitting across from me.

"Well. I just returned from a year abroad in London. I'm the youngest child. My mother is also a teacher but in Florida, my father is a sheriff in Forks. I moved home to be closer to my Father and friends," I say.

"What was London like?" He asks jotting down notes.

I can't see what he's writing.

"Oh fantastic," I smile.

He probably doesn't care about the cheating Brit. He asks me the usual interview questions. For the most part, I think I answer them to his satisfaction.

"This job is just a temporary role. My permanent teacher is away about to have a baby. You'd take her class for a few months. Would that be okay?" He asks.

"Of course. I want to gain experience," I nod.

"You have a decent resume for someone so young. I always look kindly upon young teachers who need a start. The boys here are well mannered. I don't think they'd give you too much trouble," he clasps his hands together upon the wood of his desk.

"Thank you," I smile.

"Can you begin on Monday?" He asks.

"Of course," I beam amazed at my luck.

"I can get the teacher you're replacing to email the required material for you to review across the weekend. If you have any concerns you can address them to her," he smiles.

Only when I am back in the car Rosalie let me borrow do I scream excitedly. Chad may have broken my heart, but my spirit remained completely intact.

"I did it," I smack the steering wheel excitedly, "I fucking rule."

When I hit the freeway I pumped music, jiving in my seat. From taytay or Jay-Z. I groove so hard that I fail to see the flashing light behind me.

"Fuck," I smack my wheel.

Carefully I pull the car over and kill the music. How fast had I been going? Maybe I could flirt my way out of this? The idea seems sound until I see the cop get out of his car and pace toward my window. It's officer not-stripper. Dear god. Why?

Before he can get the pleasure of knocking on the window I wind it down and plaster on my sweetest smile. I even push my chest out slightly. Not an action I take pride in, but desperate times are calling.

"Miss," he pulls his sunglasses off, "do you know how fast you were going?"

He flips a small notepad from his pocket and looks into the car. Recognition crosses his features.

"Oh it's you," he sounds shocked.

It doesn't spread across his entire face. It's as if half of his lip can't commit to the fun. Just like his personality.

"It's me," I nod.

"Asked any firefighters to strip recently?" He teases.

"Nope. Just the one time," I tap my nails on the steering wheel nervously.

"That's a relief," he smirks, "pressuring officials to remove their clothing could be a seen as wrongful misconduct."

"Or just plain idiocy. My dad is actually a sheriff. Only his uniform looks more like a police officer. You guys seem pretty young and well you're pretty handsome, I'm sure I'm not the first to make that mistake," I try.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings by saying you are," his voice is sharp, "you were going too fast. A speed I'm sure would disappoint your old man."

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realise. I just got some good news and I guess I wasn't focused," I say, "I won't let it happen again, Officer."

"You don't think I hear that thousands of times a day?" He asks.

"But I bet only a small per cent mean it," I am trying so hard to flirt my way out of this.

He isn't biting.

"You aren't included in that statistic," he points his pen at me, "it was Miss Swan correct?"

"You can call me Bella," I smile as flirtatiously as my mouth can allow.

"Tell you what. I'm willing to overlook this for just this time. I don't want to ruin your good news," he folds his book.

The gesture is careful. I wonder if he's always been so uptight? Surely he knows how to have some fun. I'd had plenty of experiences with cops. None seemed this tightly wound. Not even my father who was the poster child for social anxiety.

"You would do that?" I ask smiling.

"Well how good is the news?" He asks.

"I managed to get a new job. I was just offered the position," I smile, "I start Monday."

"That's sort of generic. I was hoping for something better," he shrugs flipping back open his book.

My answer didn't persuade him enough to delete the idea of a ticket. What a dick.

"Wait," I gasp out, "please. Is there seriously no way of talking you out of this?"

"Unfortunately not miss. I take my job seriously," I watch his cheeks attempt to fight a smile.

"Of course," I sink back slightly into my seat.

He stops writing for a moment to study me with those perfect eyes. They narrow as he takes me in. I feel as if he's taking every inch of me in.

"What's the time? I need to write it on the ticket," he taps the page with his pen.

"If I don't tell you do I get out of the ticket?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes, shaking his head. It was worth the try.

"It's 4 o'clock," I mutter.

"Oh. Then I guess you're in luck," he says, "I'm off the clock. But I do hope you'll take this ticket."

"Sorry what?" I raise an eyebrow.

He rips the page away from the book and hands it to me. Like a sexy Tom Cruise, he pops his sunglasses back on. Part of me wishes I could rewind and hit play in slow motion.

"You enjoy the rest of your day. Drive carefully," he winks at me before moving back toward his car.

I feel stunned. This man had a disorder. Suddenly he was pleasant, then he flipped the switch to serious.

I watch him climb back into his car from my side mirror. My brain is running in circles attempting the math. What the hell?

I look down at the paper dreading the fine I have been slapped. There are numbers, but no dollar sign. The words 'call me' are on the page.

* * *

Thanks for reading another chapter.

Remember to like my story so you won't miss any updates.

Also review if you have a spare second. xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I've paced the entire apartment this morning. Although I dialled the number I just couldn't hit call. I didn't even tell Rosalie. She had spent the last few nights with Emmett planning her move, but she would still be mad I didn't at least send her a text.

Now I find myself here considering a plan. How do I avoid him all afternoon? He would be at the engagement party. Would he corner me and ask why I didn't call? He might have forgotten I even had his number.

Huffing I straighten my dress and reach for my purse. If I didn't get into the cab waiting downstairs I'd be late. When I clamber in I continue my fuss over how I look. A factor I only care about because of the nerves Sergeant Sucky has given me. What if he makes a scene? What if he calls me out in front of Rosalie?

"This place overlooks the entire lake. It's stunning. My daughter had her wedding there," the cab driver explains.

My silent nod sends a clear message. Don't talk to me I'm dealing with shit right now. When we pull up to the bar I throw him cash and his tip before pulling myself out of the cab. Hurridly I rush in desperate to find a way to keep myself looking busy. If I play the girl who wants to be undisturbed tonight, maybe it'll keep me away from my cop's cuffs. Only a few guests have arrived so when Rosalie sees me she rushes to me instantly. She is dressed in a flawless white mini dress, making my pale pink number look like I pulled it out of a Target clearance rack.

"You look stunning," I smile.

"I'm so glad you came early as I asked. I had to give you this before too many people arrived," she hands me a small box.

"My birthday is over," I groan.

"No stripper is in there. Just open it," she shoves me playfully.

Emmett watches our interaction from the other side of the room. He stands beside a couple I can only assume are his parents. I politely wave before digging into the package. The fabric inside is silk, pink. She takes the wrapping from me so I can look at the garment properly. It's a sultry dressing gown.

"Oh, it's pretty," I smile confused.

She didn't know me. I never wore stuff like this. Skimpy and I didn't mix. I tried sexy once and that British piece of shit laughed, right before he called me 'Sarah.'

"Turn it around before I scream," she rolls her eyes.

I do as I'm instructed and hold it before me so I can read the cursive embroidery.

"Maid of honour," I read.

I'm nodding before I get the full sentence out. As soon as I'm done I'm pulling her into my arms.

"Of course," I say, "I would love that Rose."

"I'm putting you in blue. Or red!" she squeals jumping as I hold onto her flawless frame.

"Put me in a bag. I'm just so excited for you," I smile moving back so I can take in her expression.

She's positively beaming. My heart melts.

"Oh shit. I have to dash. My mother is lecturing the wait staff again. Mingle okay? Emmett's sister Alice will be here soon. I've told her to look out for you," She squeezes my hand before dashing off.

Great. My best friend has delegated me a babysitter. Just the babysitter of the cop I ghosted. Like a lost puppy, I circle the room while guests arrive. I plan to go speak to Emmett but every time I try more guests beat me to him. They offer handshakes and congratulations. Instead, I decide to linger by the bar, taking up a stool so I can keep the tender sourcing me more juice. I can mingle with wine.

"You didn't pay your ticket," the voice is cool.

He seems more relaxed already away from his badge. As I turn to take him in my breath hitches. In normal clothes, he looks ridiculous. It should be illegal to look like that. With everything in me, I try my best to seem confident.

"I want to dispute it," I shrug.

"Oh," he grins taking the seat beside me, "Why is that?"

"I think I wasn't speeding," I say.

"You were," he nods, "I clocked you doing 15 over the limit."

"He said, she said," I wave my hand before bringing my wine to my lips, "besides how on earth can I pay you?"

"Well I was hoping you could find a way over a nice meal and drink," he shrugs motioning for the bartender, "you can repay me the drink right now. What is it?"

"Are you always this bossy?" I ask.

"I'll take a whisky on the rocks, the lady can have another one of those," he points at my wine glass before slamming notes on the counter.

The tender gets the job done quickly. Only once he's serving someone else do I gain the courage to spar again.

"You didn't answer my question," I raise an eyebrow.

"Which one?" he sips his drink.

I can't help but feel giddy by how cool he is. Did he put me in a time machine and send me back to my teens? That suit with the thin tie. A man in costume has nothing on this man. Mister Grey can take a seat, I want this cop to have me tied up. Bella! Stop with the dirty thoughts. If by chance he can read minds I am screwed.

"Why are you so bossy?" I repeat.

"You think I'm bossy?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Yep," I nod.

"I guess that's a step up from having you think I'm a stripper," he chuckles.

"That was one time," I knit my brows together, "besides could you blame me?"

"I know you told me. When you were outrageously flirting to get out of that ticket," he says.

"Fli… I was not flirting," I say shocked.

Why was I letting him rile me up so much? It was if he was inching his way underneath my skin, crawling around until he found a nerve to touch.

"You called me handsome," he leans closer, "don't worry. I'm not offended. I have never handed my phone number out to anyone I've pulled over before. So I'll let you in on a secret if you promise not to get angry."

"Why would I?" I want him to move even closer.

From this distance, I can smell his cologne. It's musk and I can't get enough. Carefully I inch closer trying not to make it obvious.

"You weren't speeding. I recognised Rosalie's car and saw the brown hair," he smiles, "I had finished my shift and needed a way to ask you out on a date."

"You're kidding," I sit up straight.

"But you never even called," he shrugs swigging back the last of his drink, "it's a shame. Let me tell you, I wouldn't have let you walk free."

"Does this always work?" I glare at him.

"It's the first time I've tried. Guess I'll need another tactic," he stands up beside me.

"What do you mean?" I shake my head shocked by this man's forwardness.

"I'm going to get you to agree to a date," he says simply, "even if I have to bring in the full force."

For a moment I quiver. I want to know exactly what he means. Instead of cowering I shift in my chair so I face him. This man had found that nerve. One I didn't even know I had. Bravely I reach forward and grab for his thin, black tie. In an out-of-body experience, I tug him forward grinning. I even look at him through my lashes putting as much sex appeal into it as I can. Ignoring the laughter from the last time I tried something sexy.

"Give it all you got, Officer Cullen," I say.

The desire in his eyes shows me understanding. That this is no laughing matter. He thinks he can play, I'm about to beat him at this game.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review and follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"So that's how I met Rose."

The short woman with the pixie cut could be cute. If she didn't talk so much. Beside Alice stood a rigid blonde with a southern drawl interjects every so often. Asking her if she's cold, if she needs anything. I hate how sweet it is. I think his name was Jackson?

"So are you single?" Alice asks smiling.

"Currently I am," I nod.

Instinctively my eyes find Edward. I pull them away immediately catching myself.

"There will be plenty of men available at the wedding I am sure," Alice smiles, "there's actually one guy I work with."

"Wait Justin? Alice he had a boyfriend," The blonde laughs.

"Jasper! That's ridiculous," she shakes her head, "he constantly looks at my ass. He probably just told you that so you wouldn't beat him."

Jasper! Ah! That's it.

The cute cowboy frowns thinking back over the encounter he had just drawn from.

"At the moment I'm fine," I smile sipping my wine.

"I forget what it's like. You must have a powerful vibrator," she says quietly to me.

Unable to help it I choke on the liquid in my mouth. Who is this woman?

"Alice," Rosalie interrupts with Emmett by her side, "What is my best friend doing to you?"

"We're actually discussing her relationship status," Alice smiles at me.

I can tell by the cheeky grin she enjoyed my reaction.

"Oh like how it's non-existent? Did I tell you she tried to get your brother out of his clothes the other night?" Rosalie giggles.

"Now why on earth would you want to do that. I thought you had taste Bella," Emmett smiles at me.

"Evening to you too, Emmett," I roll my eyes, "and I thought he was a stripper."

"He couldn't do what Channing Tatum does," Alice giggles, "Mother did force him into ballroom lessons but."

"I did that too," Emmett glares at her, "don't shit talk our dancing."

"Why did she make you do that? It didn't work. We started rehearsing our first dance. He stood on my toes like three times," Rosalie crosses her arms.

"When you're my wife," he warns playfully leaving the rest of the sentence to her imagination.

By the look on her face it meant something dirty. Her attention returns to me after her recovery.

"Alice is one of the bridesmaids," Rosalie smiles, "Jasper is also a groomsman."

"Oh fantastic," I fake the grin.

More conversations about masturbation await me.

"You won't need to look far for your stripper for the bachelorette party. Edward is my best man," Emmett smirks, "only his schedule is tight. Get in quick."

The group laugh. Awkwardly I bounce my shoulders to go along with the joke.

"Will he wear his police uniform?" Rosalie giggles.

"Guys. This is my brother," Alice scrunches her nose losing sight of the humour.

"Just picture Jasper stripping instead," Rosalie smiles.

"I already was," Alice giggles.

"And I think I need another wine," I say suddenly.

"Here," a hand reaches over my shoulder with a glass.

It's large, strong and the one that I'd pictured around my waist. Rosalie's eyebrows raise as Edward replaces my empty glass with a full one. He has brought on a parade of questions in my near future.

"Keep your clothes on," Emmett warns seriously.

"I'll try, brother," Edward rolls his eyes smiling down at me.

"You remember Bella, Edward? I guess you two have met since if you know what she's drinking," Rosalie says.

"I bought her a drink at the bar," he answers not taking his cool gaze away from me, "where she harshly rejected my request for a date."

"What? Bella why?" Rosalie gasps.

"Maybe it's me," he huffs.

Her eyes are daggering into my soul. She is quietly demanding why.

"I am just not looking for anything," I say.

"He didn't propose," Rosalie snaps, "come with me right now."

"Wait did you just tell on me?" I ask Edward annoyed.

"Now," Rosalie snaps grabbing my arm so she can pull me away.

She pulls me to the bar and glares at me fierce.

"Tell me why you said no to that gorgeous man? He is so interested in you," she snaps.

"Maybe I don't want him," I shrug.

"Stop lying," she snaps.

"I'm playing with him," I roll my eyes.

As quick as I can I explain to her the speeding ticket and our chat at the bar. She had a look of pride on her face when I was finished. The master proud of the grasshopper.

"I don't know if I'm ready for anything," I shrug.

"You don't need to be. Just have fun," she says, "and what a fine rebound? You could role play. You're the naughty girl and he's arresting you."

"Between this and the vibrator conversation I had a short time ago I've reached the conclusion you and your friends are sex freaks," I say.

"What will it take for you to just agree to a date?" She shakes her head.

"It depends what tricks he has in his bag," I smile, "let's see him put in the work. The last guy I was interested in got by because I let him. I'm not doing that again."

"I support that," Rosalie nods, "but maybe you just need this? I'm sick of watching you wait for that jerk off to reply. This guy is better. He's hotter. He wants you. And he won't forget your name."

"Oh no. I intend to make him scream it," I smirk before heading back to the group.

"What did England do to my best friend?" She laughs.

When I return I make an effort to stand beside Edward. He makes the effort to stand close to me. His arm inches from mine.

"We have group date night tomorrow," Alice smiles at me.

The rest of the group have their eyes on Edward while Alice addresses me. He wasn't lying when he said he was bringing in backup. This was his swat team. They'd just finished discussing me and I could tell.

"Oh that's nice," I say casually.

"Perhaps you'd like to come?" Alice asks.

"Will he be there?" I motion to Edward.

She looks to him helplessly then nods.

"Nah. I'll have a night in," I smile.

He doesn't flinch. I expect him to huff or throw his arms up. He's statue still.

"You know what. I might do the same," Edward grins down at me.

Alice lets it go and strikes up a conversation with her brother. But the gleam in Edward's eyes is difficult to ignore. I can visibly see the next plan already in motion.

* * *

It's been 20 minutes since Rosalie left. I'd set up camp on the couch with Netflix and popcorn to keep me company.

The entire time she has been gone I wish I had just said yes to the damn date. But my stubborn heart wanted to see how far he would go. What effort he'd put in. I read men want what they can't have. I intended to dangle myself before Edwards wagging tongue for a little longer.

The oversized hoodie fits me snug and my knee high socks are extra fluffy. I'm comfortable physically, but anxious about possibilities. That's when there's a knock at the door. Rosalie isn't due back for another few hours.

Huffing I race to the door throwing it open.

"I'm here for our night in," he's grinning like the devil.

"I'm sorry, huh?" I raise an eyebrow shocked.

"Let me in. Before the neighbours think I'm some booty call," he pushes past me holding two paper bags.

"What do you think you're doing. I said no to a date," I shut the door harder than I intend.

"This isn't a date," he places his bags down on the kitchen bench, "we're just hanging out as friends while I persuade you to let me take you on a date."

"I wasn't prepared to have anyone over," I say.

"well I have a warrant," he smirks.

"From who?" I cross my arms.

His eyes flick to the new skin on show from where my hoodie has hitched up slightly. It's hard to not let it affect me.

"Your roommate texted me," he smiles handing me his phone.

"We'll be gone from 7. Go get her tiger. - R"

"Officer can I report a murder before it occurs?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"I'm off duty. But you can tell me where you keep the wine glasses," he grabs out a bottle of wine from one of the bags, "oh and I brought Chinese food. Is that okay?"

"No it's not okay," I huff.

"Look. Let me stay one hour. If I can't change your mind I'll go. I won't try anything funny," he offers.

I can't refuse.

"The glasses are in the top right cupboard," I can't fight my defeated smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

If you can please leave me a review? It means a lot to read what you're enjoying!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lazily his feet rest beside mine on the coffee table. The popcorn between us is still warm. I am suffocating the need to reach out and take his hand. He constantly steals glances at me and I him. The only difference is he doesn't care if I catch him. He just continues to look.

"So tell me about this job. Is it close by?" he begins.

"Small talk? Really?" I scoff.

"Would you prefer I rip my shirt off and show off my manly ways? I want to get to know you," He shifts his body so he faces me more.

Unable to help myself I laugh loudly. His own musical laugh accompanying me. When he is lost to laughter his shoulders shake and one of his hands instinctively lay across his chest. It's beautiful.

"I'm subsisting for another teacher at this all-boy high school downtown," I smile, "I was shocked they even thought I was worthy."

"Wait? Is it Joey's?" His grin widens.

I nod sipping my drink.

"I went there," he laughs, "oh boy, if I had a teacher as pretty as you I would never focus. I'd bring you apples every single day."

"Oh you're so sweet," I laugh sarcastically, "I'd make you write lines."

"I'd do it happily. What do you teach?" He sips his wine never taking his eyes away from mine.

"History," I say, "something you're going to be very soon."

"Bella. You're tearing my heart up here. What do I need to do? Would it help if I actually stripped for you? Did your assumption taint your view of me? Maybe you're disappointed?" His drama makes me giggle.

"Yep. Okay, try that," I smile.

"What?" He shakes his head confused.

"Strip," I say, "If you do well I will consider a date."

"You want me to give you a strip show?" He asks unsure.

"With a lap dance," I'm enjoying this.

"There's no music," he says simply.

Grabbing my phone I scroll to a random song and hit play. It's a slow Beyoncé ballad. He didn't specify what music he wanted.

"There," I say, "now sheriff. I believe there have been some bad girls up in here. Is that how it's meant to start?"

"I'm not a stripper. I wouldn't know," he stands up to lean down to pick me up from the couch.

I squeal as he carries me bridal style toward the kitchen table. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kick out my legs. I feel weightless in his arms.

"What the hell. Why are you carrying me?" I laugh.

"It's part of the show," he sits me carefully on a dining table chair before tugging me from the table by the chair legs.

"Do you have dollar bills?" He asks.

"Nope," I laugh.

"You're already my worst client of the night," he huffs.

His seriousness mixed with the playful is such a turn on. This man is perfection blown up.

"I'll pay you after if you put on a worthy show," I wink at him suggestively.

Instead of responding with words he quickly whips his grey T-shirt off. What's underneath sends shivers up my spine. He is perfect. I could scrub clothes clean using his chest and stomach. His abs are perfectly crafted and his skin glows. I've never wanted to touch another human so badly.

The song switches to yet again another slow love song. Not really dancing music but he makes it work. He straddles my lap carefully rolling his body. Every moment I'm unable to control my laughter. Getting into it I snake my hands up and down his thighs, over his chest.

"Are you satisfied?" He laughs.

"Hell no!" I shake my head landing a playful smack on his perfect ass.

Edward rolls his eyes and climbs off me. I clap encouraging him. He carefully undoes his belt and then the top button of his pants. Mesmerised I watch him move behind me moving his hips. His hands run up the sides of my arms before he leans down placing his lips near my ear.

"Am I finished?" He whispers.

"You're not naked," I say.

Groaning he lets me go to shift his pants down his legs. Quickly he steps out of them and moves toward me. He stands before me leaving what's under his boxers to my imagination. I can see the outline of his package. It's spectacular. I have to try hard to keep my hands to myself.

"Did you just lick your lips?" he laughs.

"Absolutely not," I blush.

"When do I get the stripper teacher show?" he asks.

Grinning he leans forward grabbing the legs of my chair to tug me forward. His face is inches from my own.

"Did I earn my date?" he breaths out.

My mouth opens to reply but the door suddenly bursts open. Rosalie holds a bucket to Emmett's face looking annoyed but concerned.

"Shit. Bella?" she gasps.

I wonder how this all looks to her. Bursting in on her best friend with her future brother-in-law half-naked before her. But then again her holding a vomit bucket in front of Emmett isn't much better.

"I thought you weren't coming home for a few more hours," I stand pushing Edward back slightly.

The feel of his chest under my hand is brief but fantastic. I keep it there a moment longer than I probably should.

"Emmett started vomiting and my place is closer," she says, "Emmie go into my room and lie down. Don't vomit on my sheets."

Looking quite sorry for himself he saunters to the room dry heaving every few steps. Rosalie tugs her hair out eyeing us both curiously.

"What's going on here," she motions to Edward, "did we interrupt foreplay?"

"Actually no. Edward was attempting to win himself a date," I smile, "I was just about to tell him what I thought of the display"

"Well?" Rosalie smirks, "What did you think?"

Edward is redressing but ensuring to not take his eyes off me. Internally I wonder how I can see that body again.

"Come on. I'll walk you out," I grin at Edward.

Rosalie flashes him a hopeful smile as he pulls shut our front door. In the hallway, I walk to the elevator to push the down button.

"Well?" he asks.

"You can pick me up tomorrow night at 7," I say as the doors open, "it's not a date. It's friends having dinner."

"Did you just put me in the friend zone? You know I can get out of that," he inches close to me.

I bite my lip and try to ignore the control he has over my responses.

"Call it what it is. A date," he kisses my cheek, "Come on Miss Swan."

"Fine. Don't make me regret it," I huff.

Like a kid on Christmas, his face lights up. I grab his arm pulling him into the elevator before stepping out myself. As the doors shut he winks at me.

"You won't regret this," He smiles, "bring a towel or something absorbent."

"A towel?" I shout my question but it's no use.

The doors slam shut before he can clear up any confusion.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review if you have the time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Rosalie had squealed at the news. She was more excited than Edward and I combined. She helped me find my outfit. Black pants, knee-high boots and a white button-up blouse. She let me borrow her black leather jacket. I went casual with my towel in tow.

"Why the towel?" Rosalie raises an eyebrow.

"He wouldn't say," I shrug.

"It's almost winter. No way would you be swimming," she raises an eyebrow.

"I haven't got bathers," I say.

"I can't wait to hear how this goes," Rosalie rubs her hands together.

She is first to open the door. Edward holds flowers and wears a friendly smile. He is dressed in a dress shirt and pants. The black loafers on his feet look freshly polished. He looks all put together, expect his hair remains untamed. Letting out a breath I let him hand me the bunch of flowers.

"Thanks, You didn't have to buy me this," I smile.

"I wanted to," he shrugs, "are you ready? You look absolutely incredible."

"Yeah I am," I nod, "why do I need a towel?"

"You'll see," he winks at me.

"It's way too cold to swim," Rosalie helps me.

"I'll keep her warm," he winks at me, "come on."

"Body heat is always a great idea," Rosalie laughs, "are you sharing the towel?"

"Let's go," I roll my eyes.

Before she can say anything else to mortify me I pull Edward out to the hall. He leads me downstairs to his car. It's a volvo, silver and I know for a fact it's expensive. The interior is leather. The perfect man cave on wheels.

"Can I drive home?" I ask as he puts on his belt.

"Absolutely not," he smirks, "not after I saw the way you drive the other day."

"Oh please. You admitted yourself I wasn't speeding," I say.

"You might change my mind," he smiles starting the engine, "we gotta see if you can beat me first."

"Beat you? With what?" I shake my head.

"You'll see after dinner," he releases the parking brake and we set off.

He heads toward the city and we engage in small talk along the way. Discussing the weather, our favourite ice cream flavours. He compliments my look making me blush deeper each time.

Soon enough he pulls over and throws the car into park. Before I can let myself out he is there throwing open my door.

The first thing I notice is the bay. It's a cool night but not frosty cold. The lights of the city reflect onto the water. My towel gently rests across my arm.

"Let's go," he smiles.

"Out there? I'm not swimming," I shake my head.

"Well I thought we could steal my Father's yacht. He's out of town and I bribed his staff to keep it quiet," he smiles.

"So why do I need a towel if we're floating?" I huff.

"You'll see. Patience, beautiful," he takes my hand in his gently squeezing.

"If this is some giant ploy to get in my pants," I nudge his arm.

"Hey. You got me out of mine pretty easy. At least I'm attempting to put in the work," he squeezes my hand again.

The way it feels makes my heart skip. We board a large white vessel.

"Where does he even take this?" I ask.

"In the cold months he takes it more south. The joys of owning your own business. He can't take time off when he wants. They are planning to sail north this year though. They want to see the northern lights. He has a jet too but I didn't want to give the wrong impression on our first date," he walks me inside the cabin of the boat.

It's incredible spacious. Glass windows circle what is the dining area. In the centre sits a single table with a candle and single rose on top.

"I didn't realise you were rich," I let him guide me through the room.

I'm shocked. This was far from what I was expecting. He helps me sit and takes my towel from me. He drapes it over the back of my chair before taking his own seat across from me.

"Well you never asked," he smiles, "and I'm not rich. My father is rich. That aside I just thought we could do something between the two of us. I won't need to compete with other men who would surely have had their eyes on you all night. You're beautiful."

A waiter begins servicing us. He pours us wine, serves us some bread sticks and even bows when departing the table.

"Can I ask about the towel now?" I ask.

"It's not to get you into the hot tub," he bites into his bread, "does that make you happier?"

"A bit," I fail to hide my disappointment.

Seeing that chest again wouldn't have been awful.

"Why. Were you considering your own strip show tonight?" He raises an eyebrow.

Keeping eye contact I move my fingers to one of my buttons on my blouse. Biting my lip I undo the top button. His eyes are wide watching my hands. Teasing him was such an easy task. One I may come to regret but for now he was fun to poke.

"Done," I grab another breadstick smiling.

His eyes almost look murderous. Like a man on a mission. I could tell he often got what he wanted and this was difficult for him.

By the time the main arrived I hadn't even noticed the boat moving. We had left the bay and were heading toward open sea. However I feel relaxed. Nothing internally screamed he was taking me out to feed me to sharks.

"This is nice," I tap my meat with my fork.

"Right? Pork is my favourite. My mother would make it all the time as a kid," he smiles, "so I got her to share the recipe with the chef. It's missing the secret ingredient but."

"It still tastes incredible," I wipe my mouth after my final bite.

"You're finished?" He asks excited.

Curious to see what he has planned I nod.

"Great! Grab your towel and wine. Follow me," he stands up offering me his hand.

He leads me up some narrow stairs and out a set of glass doors. There's a hot tub.

"Seriously?" I frown at him.

"Wrong way, gorgeous. Look over there," he laughs.

I follow his pointed hand with my eyes. Sure enough he has set up a lounge with cushions and blankets. Another bottle of wine if waiting for us along with a dessert platter.

"What is going on?" I raise an eyebrow.

"It's meant to be a whale watching date. When I was a kid dad would bring all three of us out. We'd see whales and race downstairs by the front of the boat. Sometimes they'd breach and splash," he sits back into the lounge.

It's almost like a daybed, so his entire body can stretch out. For now he just sits with his back against a cushion, the dessert beside him.

"Oh wow," I'm speechless, "that's. Wow."

"I guess if we see none at least we can have dessert with a view. Well I get a pretty spectacular view. I bet you this. If we see no whale we just continue up here. If we do you use that towel to dry yourself off after a wine in the hot tub," he smiles.

I don't even need to think about it.

"Done," I smile sitting beside him.

* * *

Thank you! Please review?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Over there," he gasps.

"Nothing," I smile, "there's nothing there."

"Yeah it was a wave," he leans back into his cushion disappointed, "so London?"

"Yep," I notice he inches closer.

"Tell me about it," he encourages popping a strawberry into his mouth.

"I went for college. As an exchange thing. I loved it and they let me stay. My visa was close to ending so I decided to just come back home. My boyfriend also had been cheating. I missed my friends and family too much," I say.

"Well I for one am definitely glad you came back," he pulls my hand to his mouth, gently kissing my open palm.

He doesn't ask about the ex. I appreciate that. Because what is past has passed. Perhaps he was my future? Too bad it's way too soon to even consider that. Yet I still am.

"Why a cop?" I ask.

"It just felt natural after college. It was never for superhero status. It was just to help. I want to pursue detective work," he shrugs, "if it doesn't work out at least you can vouch for my stripper career."

"I think you could get there," I tease, "You did a great job but you only gave me half a show. You left me wanting so much more."

"Maybe you could teach me?" He suggests.

I want to make a comment about how naughty he is but something captures my attention from the corner of my eye.

"Woah," I gasp sitting up, "there was something in the water."

"I'd get that towel ready. Should I pop our champagne by the spa?" Edward leaps to his feet reaching his hand out to help me.

"Slow down, Officer. They're dolphins," I laugh watching the creatures skim the surface.

I let him pull me up. He holds me close in his arms, warmth surging right through me.

"Want to go to the back of the boat for a closer look?" He offers.

"Sure," I nod.

Our hands are locked together as he pulls me to the back of the boat. The water smacks against the metal. It's the only sound other than the hum of the motor.

"There," I point at movement in the water, "Can you see? They're so amazing."

"Yeah I can," he smiles, "I told you we'd see something."

"No. You said whales. So no hot tub," I wag my finger.

I can tell I'm causing him to become frustrated. Giving in would be too easy. Even though I really want to.

"Okay fine. What about a kiss?" He moves closer.

"A kiss?" I am enjoying the playful back and forth.

Something is his eyes darkens as he puts his strong hands on my hips to pull me closer. My hands take advantage of our close proximity. I'm able to feel the strength in his biceps, how rock hard his chest is. He is a man of pure want. I can't believe all of it is directed towards me.

"Just to say thank you for coming tonight," he says tucking hair behind my ear.

It's a classic move, but boy does it make me shiver. So when his lips inch closer I lean forward to close the gap completely. When our lips press together the spark is instant. It's as if our skin melts together. I try my best to press closer but no matter how hard I try I can't get near enough. He grunts softly. The noise stirs me on so when he tries to deepen kiss I follow along willingly.

I completely forget where I am as his tongue slips into my mouth. When we battle for dominance it's clear I'm no match for him. When we eventually surface for air I struggle to look away from his eyes.

"This has been the best date," I smile.

"I wish I could say I told you so about that. But a new told you so moment just popped up behind you. I see a whale," he kisses my cheek before turning me.

His arms come around my waist and I stand with my back against his chest. Sure enough, a whale swims nearby. It's not as close as the dolphins but heck it's there.

"Oh Woah," I gasp.

His lips kiss my shoulders while I watch the display amazed. The creature doesn't breach but water spurts into the sky from its blowhole. Our front row seat is spectacular. I cuddle closer into him enjoying his strong body against my back.

"He came out just for you, I'm sure of it," Edward whispers against my skin, "He couldn't keep away from your beauty. Just like me."

Surely I'm dreaming. Men this sweet don't look at girls like me. I had to try and keep hold of him. I have no clue what I want but I know I can get use to this treatment.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I twist in his arms smiling.

"You want me to get in with it?" He guesses shocked.

"No," I laugh, "I mean why haven't you gone to turn on the spa jets? We had a deal."

"Seriously?" he asks.

"I need to put my towel to some use," I take his hand in mine and begin to lead him back upstairs.

Once he puts the jets on, he places an ice bucket with wine on the edge of the tub and pours us both a glass.

"No funny business," I smirk as I pull off my boots.

"We're both adults here," he winks at me, "besides it's only fair. You saw me in my underwear."

He undresses first and climbs into the water.

"It's so warm," he smiles, "come on."

With his encouragement, I strip. The cold air hits me immediately, but it's his green stare that makes me shiver. I rush to clamber into the tub in just my bra and panties. Thank god I managed to make them match.

"Do you need me to keep you warm?" he teases.

I take the seat across from him and shake my head.

"You are just so smooth," I roll my eyes.

"Do I get brownie points for trying?" he asks.

"Sure," I shrug.

"Have I earned my second date with you?" he asks suddenly.

"I think you well and truly have," I nod, "I think I want to see what other tricks you have in your bag."

"All to impress my favourite teacher," he laughs.

"You've definitely impressed me," I run my finger gently over the top of the water, "this is the best date I've ever been on."

"Me too," he nods honest, "The chemistry with you is at fever pitch."

Unable to hold back anymore I stand up and move through the water so I can sit beside him. I can see the shore now and I know this is almost all over. I want to be close till the end of it.

"When we dock does the date end?" I ask snaking my hand up to cup his cheek.

"It doesn't have to," he shrugs, "We could stay here. Or I could take you anywhere you want to go."

I didn't want to go anywhere that's for sure. I wanted to curl myself under his skin and really experiment. To see what might happen if we light our chemistry on fire. To answer him I push closer to him and kiss his jaw.

"Bella," he warns darkly.

I ignore his warning.

* * *

Thanks for reading! xX


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Although I would have loved for him to have taken me right there all I got was a really steamy makeout session.

I ended up in his lap. Although I could feel his hardness against my core his hands never began removing what little clothing I had left. He brushed my breasts and my ass with a feather touch. But he never unclasped my bra or tugged down my panties. My anxiety told me he didn't want me. Sanity told me he wanted me the correct way.

"This night was spectacular," I smile at him.

It's after 1 o'clock in the morning and we're parked outside of Rosalie's apartment block.

"I didn't expect it to be so amazing. I planned and planned but you made every plan," he takes my hand, "please tell me I can see you again."

"I was about to ask you the same thing," I admit.

"You've got my number? I'll text you tomorrow morning," he says.

"Okay. I look forward to it," I say.

He doesn't realise by how much. I begin to open my door but he leans over and tugs it shut before I can put a foot onto the pavement.

"Yeah you're forgetting," he smiles, "you're seriously not going to let me make out with you all night then leave? Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

"How on earth would I leave you wanting more if I kept giving in, Edward?" I say as his hand drops to my thigh.

"Trust me, I could never stop wanting," he leans in.

Before his lips can crash to mine I tilt my head so I can land my own on his cheek. That sexy crooked grin rewards me.

"Fuck you're so cute," he growls, "you keep going like this I may need to do something about it."

"What like arrest me?" I laugh.

"Yep. Cuffs and all," he smirks, "I'll school the teacher."

"I have to get out," I laugh flustered, "text me."

"Goodnight beautiful," he leans over opening my door for me.

The entire walk back to the apartment I am giddy. When I get inside I'm still biting my lip trying to control the wild in my smile.

"Fuck," I laugh quietly.

Kicking my shoes off I crawl into bed. Although I close my eyes for what seems like hours I don't find sleep until the sun is almost up.

* * *

"Wake up," Rosalie bursts into the room, "delivery."

"Delivery?" I yawn.

Stretching I sit up on my mattress and raise my arms.

"You didn't change out of your date clothes," she laughs sitting at the foot of my bed.

She throws me a parcel and I watch it land perfectly in my lap.

"Open it," she demands.

Rolling my eyes at her eagerness I begin pulling at the ribbon. When I pull the lid off I see a towel. I laugh loudly, even more so at the confusion on my best friend's face.

"I left mine on his yacht;" I explain.

"Is that meant to be obvious to me? Why did you even need it? Did he take you in the water?" She is buzzing with questions.

"No. He took me whale watching. It was more of a clue," I shrug, "then we went in his hot tub and have the sexiest makeout session I've ever had in my life."

"Ahhh!" She squeals kicking her legs off the edge of my bed.

"Stop," I laugh.

"Bella! That's so hot! He is totally all over you," she gasps, "oh look. There's a card."

She's right. Under the towel is a small piece of cardboard. Written in Edward's neat script is just one instruction.

"Monday night. Be ready when the bell rings so you can tell me all about your first day at work. - E"

"Oh god. How can I wait till Monday. Today is Thursday," I grunt out.

"Bella," Rosalie says slowly, "it's Saturday today. Jet lag has seriously messed with you."

Sure enough the weekend drags on. For the most part I spend hours creating lesson plans, memorising kids names and figuring out what elements of Egypt I should bore them with. In between texts. Some safe for work, others outright dangerous. The sexual tension was building. But the need to just hear him call me beautiful again was even more desired.

When the bell finally went on Monday morning I was back in school myself. That afternoon bell meant I would be seeing him. As students file in I smile politely. Some of the students wave, others ignore me. I can immediately guess which of the boys might give me a tough time. I hear one mutter something about my ass. I make a mental note to fail him.

"Okay. My name is Miss Swan and I will be your teacher for the rest of the semester. You guys are only freshman. But my expectations aren't any less. I want some great work from you boys," I say heading toward a stack of textbooks, "so I am going to hand out these books. I want no groans but cheers."

For the most part I get thank you's. A smart ass actually cheers with far too much sarcasm.

"I need to learn names. So be patient with me," I say opening the role, "so I figured we could read a passage. We can go around the room and you can tell me your name as we go."

I motion to the kid in the front row to begin.

"I'm Matt," he says.

He was still tackling puberty by the sound of his voice. He was definitely sweet.

"Can you please read from page 9. Mummification," I say.

"Sure," he nods.

So far we're off to a great start. No one I want to murder yet. Which is always nice.

He reads clear and well. Some of the boys laugh and mutter reacting to the graphic descriptions.

"So miss, did this only happen to bad guys? Like in the movie?" One of the kids pipes up.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"Drew," he answers.

"Well Drew, although Bredan Fraser is an amazing actor that movie isn't factually correct. It turns out this process was reserved for those of nobility. It was an expensive process," I explain, "they also won't come to life and vomit bugs at you."

"That's reassuring," Drew laughs.

"Would you like to continue the next passage?" I ask.

All of the students are a delight. They're polite and interested. Until I meet Zack.

"I'll pass," he shakes his head, "I prefer to listen."

"Is there a reason you don't want to read?" I challenge.

"A bit of laziness," he shrugs.

"I don't particularly accept that as an excuse. You can give it a read or I'll have you write a thousand word essay on everything we read," I say.

He quirks an eyebrow at me. He may be 14 but he was buff. This kid was the mean one on the playground. By the snickering of his friend I could tell he was the one I would have to dig in with.

"Only a thousand?" He asks.

"Fine. Two thousand words by tomorrow, Zack," I shrug, "I look forward to reading about your summary of mummification. Remember I don't accept plagiarism. If you copy out of the textbook I will have you rewrite it."

Some of his fellow classmates snicker. I guess they had been sick of this kid's tricks too. Thankfully he didn't try me again. By the time I got to the last kid the bell sounded.

"No homework tonight, unless you're Zack," I call over them as the pack up their things, "please bring the textbooks though tomorrow. You will need them."

As they file out I notice a boy at my desk. He wears glasses and seems quiet. I recall his name is Alex.

"Hey," I smile, "Alex right? How can I help you?"

"I wanted to welcome you," he said, "if you need help around the school I'd be happy to give you directions."

"Oh that's very sweet of you. I think I've got the hang of it. My next class is in here too. I have seniors," I smile.

Awkwardly he nods and scuffles from the room. Something about him seemed odd. I couldn't put my finger on it. It lingers in my mind for the rest of the day. So much I forget about Edward. Until there's a knock at the door.

I stop rubbing out the board and turn to the door. My police officer stands in uniform grinning ear to ear.

"Woah. Yeah if you were my teacher I wouldn't learn a thing," he smirks.

He looks incredible. I have to pinch myself. He's actually here for me.

"Oh I think I could drill it into you," I smile, "I have methods."

"Oh please show me," he moves close to me wrapping his arms around my body.

Happily I snuggle in tight to kiss his neck gently.

"How was your first day?" He asks.

"It was fine. The kids here are gentlemen. I had a few questionable students, but most of them were keen to learn. It's crazy what brains ripped out a nose does to kids," I poke is nose for emphasis.

"Do I need to arrest any of them?" He asks.

"Not yet," I smile.

"I can pin them against a locker. Give them a real talking too," he offers.

"Oh. Pin me against a locker," I whisper into his skin, "that would be hot."

"Rub out your damn board before I bend you over the desk. We have a reservation," he smiles.

He sits slightly on one of the desks in the front row. He is completely relaxed. My favourite student of the day.

"How was your day at work?" I ask erasing the last of my handwriting.

"Alright," he shrugs.

"Tough one?" I ask sympathetic.

While I complained about teenagers he arrested idiots.

"No. It was good. Tonight is your night but," he shrugs.

"Tell me," I move toward him.

The way his hands move instinctively to my hips and pull me in feels incredible. I stand between his feet, my hands on his leather police jacket.

"I got a promotion," he mutter, "but we can celebrate another night. I want tonight to be all about my hot teacher date."

"No way!" I gasp.

"You're breaking the rule already," he laughs.

"Tell me about it please," I playfully smack his shoulder.

"I took a detective test last week. I passed and well I was offered a role. Turns out three years in the force and a criminology degree will pay off," he smiles.

"Plus a tonne of hard work. Congratulations," I kiss his cheek, "Detective Cullen. That's so hot. Do I get a detective strip tease now?"

"If you get your stuff and hurry. Tonight is about you," he playfully swats my upper thigh.

All going to plan I'd have him spanking elsewhere tonight.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

please review?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The restaurant isn't as fancy as I had expected. Not that I'd expect fancy. It's just after a yacht you'd expect the Hilton. But to be perfectly honest I am pleased he went with something a little less dramatic. Our waiter is a teenager, the food is decent quality but the wine is making me want to touch him.

"So tell me more about work," he says, "I want to know if it's changed."

"Well a teenager is a teenager. I had polite kids, class clowns and oh there was this one kid who was a freshman. He seemed a little unsure of himself. He offered to show me around," I pop a fry into my mouth.

"He probably thinks you're hot," Edward smiles, "I know I do."

"No. It wasn't like that," I shake my head, "it was as if he wanted to tell me something but was holding back."

"What's his name?" Edward raises an eyebrow.

"Alex Frost I think," I say.

"I wonder if his Father is Aro Frost," Edward raises an eyebrow, "he's an incredibly powerful business man. Doesn't strike me as much of a loving dad."

"That's awful. He seems like a sweet kid," I say, "I'll keep an eye on him."

Our conversation takes a sweeter turn. We play footsies beneath the table and he even laughs at my lame jokes.

"It's getting late. Do you have a bedtime? It's a school night," he checks his watch.

"Yep. But I need a hot detective to tuck me," I smile.

"We'll get your stuff and let's get you home," he wraps his arm around me as we walk.

As he drives he keeps his hand in mine.

"Where did you actually come from?" I ask as he pulls up to the apartments.

"Is that literally speaking or?" He asks smiling.

"No. Like you're just too amazing," I shake my head, "you are the nicest guy and probably person I've met ever. That's rare for not only a cop but a man in general."

"Bella. Just because one guy doesn't see you doesn't mean I won't," he cuts the engine and unbuckles his belt.

"Come on in for a bit. I can make you some tea. Rosalie is planning the wedding in her room probably so she won't bother us," I say opening my door.

"Good. I'm not ready to give you up yet," he says getting out of his own side.

As soon as he's beside my again his arm is around me. We walk together in comfortable silence. The apartment is silent and Rosalie's bedroom light is off. She must have caved into the planning.

"I have some green tea," I say.

"Oh great," he nods sitting down at the kitchen counter.

I feel like I'm under a microscope. He stares intently at me as the kettle boils. I feel self conscious of every bare inch of me.

"So do I get date three?" He asks as I put a cup in front of him and pour boiling water.

"I think you have earned it," I smile.

"Great," those long, expert fingers carelessly dunk the teabag in and out of the steaming water.

His gorgeous eyes concentrate of the ripples he is making while the tea brews.

"I actually had a question," he says, "about our next date."

"I can bring a towel," I say.

"No a different one," he laughs, "would you be against something more outdoors? Maybe like an entire day? Say Saturday?"

"What are you planning?" I ask blowing into my brewed coffee.

His was long brewed but I didn't say anything. I could tell he wasn't a tea drinker by the look on his face when the leaves inside the bag mixed into the steaming water.

"Maybe a picnic? Some other things I'm not prepared for you to know yet." He shrugs.

"I'd love that," I nod, "I'd love to know the other things too."

"I'm not telling you. I love keeping you on your toes," he leans over the kitchen counter to take my hand, "come here."

Holding his hand I let him guide me around the table and into the gap between his knees. I place

my hands on his shoulders and lean into his chest. Both of his hands grip my back. He smiles up at me.

"Do you need a goodnight kiss?" He asks.

"You're going?" I raise an eyebrow.

There's no hiding my disappointment.

"I have work early. I've pushed myself this late," he says.

"Well in that case I do need a goodnight kiss. A really really good one," I smile leaning into him.

A burst of happy runs through me as those delicate lips join mine. Although we start of sweet it soon slips into something more urgent. Desire shifts between our lips. He tugs me as close as he can, my fingers ring through his hair. Days of tension is finally boiling over. I moan into his mouth as he stands lifting me up and onto the counter. He's careful to avoid the hot tea beside him. As he stands between my legs his hands can feel more of me. My thighs, my hips. I even love his bravery when he gives my breasts an ample squeeze.

"Sure you can't stay?" I moan.

"I really can't," His lips trace down my neck leaving lustful kisses.

"Not even to tuck to me?" I groan.

"I'm going to be honest. If I step into your bedroom I'm going to rip all of those clothes off your body," he grunts out.

"So instead you've voted to do it on my kitchen counter?" Rosalie interrupts.

Like a hard slap on the wrist Edward jumps back. I know I'm blushing. I don't need a mirror to see my flush. The heat gives me enough clue.

"I was just leaving," Edward cleats his throat.

"Oh don't let me stop your fun. I was just getting water," Rosalie smirks walking to the fridge.

"No he has an early start," I say, "you don't want to be tired."

"You're going to send him home like that? His balls must be positively navy blue," she scoffs.

Edward glares at her before leaning into kiss me again. This time it's swift. He leaves quickly with the promise to text me.

"Things are heating up quick," Rosalie remarks as I head to my room, "don't go too crazy too fast. I don't want you hurt."

"He's just a rebound right? Like you said," I say.

"You really don't believe that right? I didn't," she crossed her arms.

"No I don't. But I have to," I say.

"No you don't. Not if he's right for you," Rosalie says, "just go with it. Fall for him if your heart says to. I'll be here this time to kick his ass if he fucks it up."

"I like him," I admit.

"I know you do. So fall," she smiles.

"I'm spending Saturday with him," I say suddenly.

"Great," she nods smiling, "he probably can't get enough of you. I'm proud of you for not letting your comfort zone pull you back."

"I'm not going to let it stop me," I smile.

When I snuggle into bed the conversation with Edward resumes immediately. We text back and forth. Flirty, sexy. I am suggestive and he is seductive. I'm so invested that when a message from my ex pops up I block his number without even a second thought.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
